They Can't Separated Us!
by Lavenz Aru
Summary: Chapter akhir! Inilah pilihan terbaik untuk mereka! Warn inside! G27/AU. Rnr plis?
1. Chapter 1

**Araaa-! Salam kenal, Minna-tachi! Dengan author abal, Lavenz Aru. Panggil Aru ajah. Hohoh**

**Saia nyubi lho. Jadi mohon bantuan dari Minna-tachi semua ya. Owe owe..**

**Sejujurnya aye pecinta yaoi. Apalagi incest. (gak ada yang nanya).**

**Entah fic abal ini akan jadi apa. huhu. Jadi mu'un bantuannya ya..**

**Disclaimer : KHR's not mine!**

**They can't separated us! by Lavenz Aru**

**Warning! OOC sangat/AU/Shou-ai/twincest/abal/gaje**

**DL? DR!**

**Enjoy minna.. ( ' ' )/**

X x x x x X

Malam telah larut. Udara terasa semakin dingin. Angin bertiup keras, membuat pohon-pohon besar di depan rumahnya bergesek hingga menimbulkan suara menyeramkan. Meski suasana terasa mencekam, seseorang masih berdiri di depan balkon. Menantang angin.

Ia tidak gila jika tidak memiliki alasan yang kuat hingga Ia merelakan dirinya seorang diri di balkon. Ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat berarti di hatinya...

TUK!

"...Tsuna..."

Laki-laki itu-Tsuna- dengan cepat menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Ia melirik batu kerikil yang tadi melayang ke depan wajahnya. Dan bola mata karamelnya kini hanya tertuju pada subjek yang memanggilnya...

"...Giotto-nii..."

Terlihat seorang laki-laki yang umurnya lebih tua setahun dari Tsuna. Ia tersenyum meski matanya terus menatap awas sekelilingnya. Rambut kuningnya bergerak-gerak karena tiupan angin. Membuat penampilannya semakin terlihat keren.

Laki-laki itu-Giotto- kemudian melempar sebuah tali yang langsung ditangkap oleh Tsuna kemudian diikatnya pada pilar balkonnya. Giotto lalu naik dengan menggunakan tali. Tak sulit baginya untuk memanjat tali tersebut.

Karena Ia telah terbiasa...

"...Tsuna..." panggil Giotto perlahan setelah Ia sampai di balkon. Tatapannya yang sebelumnya tegang karena was-was, kini berubah melembut.

"Sstt! Pelan-pelan. Nanti kaa-san dan tou-san..." Tsuna tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya lantaran tubuh mungilnya sudah tenggelam dalam pelukan sang kakak.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku merindukanmu, Tsuna..." mata biru _sapphire_ Giotto bertemu dengan mata karamel milik Tsuna. Yang sedang ditatap kini sudah tak mengetahui lagi wajahnya seperti apa. Merah padam mungkin.

"Giotto-nii... Masuk dulu ya. Di sini dingin..." ujar Tsuna berbohong. Tak mungkin Ia merasa dingin saat orang yang Ia sayangi itu memeluknya dan menyandarkan kepala Tsuna ke dadanya. Sejujurnya Tsuna hanya takut. Ia takut jika kedua orangtuanya melihat.

Giotto mengangguk, kemudian melepas pelukannya. Ia melepas sepatunya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam agar suara langkah kakinya tak terdengar sampai ke kamar orangtuanya yang berada tepat di bawah kamar Tsuna.

Tsuna berjalan perlahan ke ranjangnya. Ia kemudian duduk sambil menyilangkan kaki telanjangnya malu-malu. Ia curi-curi pandang menatap kakaknya yang masih berdiri cukup jauh darinya.

"Kau menggodaku, Tsuna?" Giotto tersenyum, kemudian mendekati Tsuna dan memandangi adik semata wayangnya lekat.

"Gi-Giotto-nii... Jangan memandangku seperti itu..." Tsuna berusaha menutupi pahanya yang terekspos karena tersingkap. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Salahnya juga sih kenapa Ia memakai boxer pendek seperti itu hingga jika Ia menyilangkan kakinya, maka boxernya otomatis tersingkap.

Perlahan Giotto mendorong tubuh Tsuna hingga Ia terbaring pasrah. Ia tahu benar bagaimana cara memperlakukan kristal rapuh di depannya itu. Dengan lembut. Dengan penuh rasa sayang. Sudah cukup bagi Tsuna diperlakukan keras oleh orang-orang sekitarnya.

"Gio-"

Alam semesta berdoa. Malam menyatukan mereka berdua. Angin bertiup menggelitik tengkuk Tsuna dan menarikan rambut kuning Giotto. Seluruh alam serasa milik mereka berdua.

"...Giotto-nii..."

"Ya, Tsuna?"

"Aku takut dipisahkan lagi..."

X x x x x X

**Flash Back**

"Hahahaha! Dame-Tsuna! Dame-Tsunaa! Bakaa! Hahahah!"

Tawa memecah keheningan kelas. Semua sudah tahu darimana sumber suara dan objek yang dijadikan bahan tertawaan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tsunayoshi Sawada, anak bertubuh kecil dan lemah. Namun semua orang yang ada di kelas tak melakukan apa-apa kecuali pura-pura tidak melihat.

Diledek sedemikian rupapun, Tsuna tak pernah membalas. Begitulah Tsuna. Dan kejadian hari ini adalah...

BRUK!

"Hahahahah! Bekal apa itu? Sok _cute_ banget!"

Tsuna hanya menunduk menatap isi bekalnya berceceran di lantai. Mereka yang entah mengapa begitu membenci Tsuna, selalu saja melakukan sesuatu yang menurut mereka menyenangkan. Dengan cara menyakiti hati Tsuna.

"Ah.. Bekal dari kaa-san..."

Tubuh Tsuna bergetar. Ia menunduk dalam. Berusaha meredam segala perasaan yang siap meledak saat itu juga.

"Ha? Apa? Kaasan? Lu punya ibu? Gue kira lu anak haram! Hahahaha!"

"Pasti tuh. Lihat saja kakaknya. Jauh banget sama dia. Dipungut di tong sampah kali! Hahahaha! Injek aja bekalnya! 'gak berguna!"

Hal yang terjadi selanjutnya begitu menyakitkan. Bekal Tsuna diinjak-injak oleh tiga orang yang begitu membenci Tsuna. Di depan mata Tsuna sendiri.

"Ah..."

Tak kuat melihat hal itu, secepatnya Tsuna berlari. Airmata yang daritadi Ia tahan sudah mengalir membasahi pipinya. Tsuna terus berlari. Tak menghiraukan larangan keras untuk berlari di lorong. Tak peduli jika sang ketua komite disiplin meng'gigit'nya sampai mati.

Hajaran dari Hibari tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit di hatinya kini. Tsuna membanting pintu dan terduduk lemah di lantai. Ia menekuk lututnya dan membenamkan kepalanya di lipatan tangannya.

"Hiks..."

Memang benar. Jangan-jangan Ia hanya anak pungut? Ia sangat jauh berbeda dari kakak kembarnya. Ieyasu Sawada. Atau lebih dikenal sebagai Giotto. Kakaknya itu super sempurna. Dengan wajah tampan, rambut kuning, mata biru teduh, pintar, jago olahraga dan disegani banyak orang. Kakaknya lebih mirip orang keturunan Italia daripada Jepang seperti Tsuna.

Berbeda dengan Tsuna. Ia lemah. Tidak pandai. Dan tidak jago olahraga. Ceroboh dan bodoh. Itu sebabnya julukan Dame-Tsuna melekat pada dirinya.

Tubuh Tsuna bergetar. Bahunya naik turun. Ia tak mengerti apa arti Ia hidup jika seperti ini jadinya. Dibandingkan. Diejek. Di_bully_. Namun entah mengapa, Ia tak dapat membenci mereka. Dan juga tak mungkin Ia membenci sang kakak yang jadi bahan perbandingannya.

"... Tsuna..."

Tsuna tak bergeming dari posisi awalnya. Namun telinganya masih bekerja dengan baik. Ia mengenali suara yang memanggilnya dengan lembut itu. Tampaknya orang itu sedang berlutut tepat di depannya.

"... Giotto-nii?"

Perlahan Tsuna menengadahkan kepalanya. Dan bola mata karamelnya yang berkilau karena airmata langsung bertemu dengan bola mata biru milik kakaknya yang berlutut begitu dekat dengan Tsuna.

"Kamu menangis?" ujar Giotto sambil terus menatap bola mata Tsuna. Kemudian memajukan tubuhnya lebih dekat pada adik semata wayangnya itu.

Tsuna menggeleng keras. Berusaha menyembunyikan airmatanya yang terus mengalir tanpa henti, tanpa Ia kehendaki. Mungkin karena rasa sakit itu begitu terasa sangat dalam hingga airmata pun sulit untuk dikendalikan.

"Ti-Tidak..."

"Jangan bohong. Aku melihatnya sendiri. Tadi lagi-lagi kamu dikerjai?"

Ternyata saat Tsuna dikerjai hari ini, semua dilihat oleh Giotto. Kebetulan Ia melewati kelas Tsuna dan mendengar adik kesayangannya ditertawakan dan diejek. Ingin sekali Giotto datang dan menghajar mereka semua. Namun Ia surutkan keinginan itu karena ingat permintaan Tsuna dulu pernah diucapkannya.

"_Kumohon Giotto-nii jangan ambil pusing dengan masalahku. Dan kumohon, di sekolah, kita seperti tidak kenal, ya?_"

Permintaan yang aneh. Dan alasan dari permintaan Tsuna baru diketahui Giotto setelah melihat dan mendengar semua ejekan dari teman-temannya. Ternyata Tsuna tak mau mempermalukan kakak tersayangnya lebih banyak lagi.

"Aku..." Tsuna berusaha untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Sstt.."

Giotto menyeka airmata di sudut mata Tsuna dengan jarinya. Tak kuasa melihat adiknya hancur berkeping-keping seperti itu, Giotto segera memeluk dan membenamkan wajah Tsuna di dadanya yang hangat. Tak peduli lagi apa yang akan dipikirkan oranglain.

"Gi-Giotto-nii?" Suara Tsuna terdengar bergetar. Kaget atas perlakuan kakaknya yang tiba-tiba.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku, Tsuna."

"Giotto-nii tidak salah, kok. Aku memang pantas kok diperlakukan begini oleh orang-orang."

"Tidak! Sangat tidak pantas!"

"..."

"Aku akan melindungimu, Tsuna. Apapun yang terjadi. Karena aku..."

TING TONG DING DONG

"Ah? Bel masuk? Tadi Giotto-nii bilang apa?"

Giotto menggeleng. Ia menggenggam tangan Tsuna dan mengajaknya masuk ke kelas sebelum sang _Karnivore_ menggigit mereka sampai mati.

X x x x x X

Pagi hari di hari Minggu yang cerah.

Tsuna dan Giotto tengah berjalan-jalan bersama, olahraga sekaligus menenangkan diri di sebuah taman besar di tengah kota.

Lelah berjalan, Tsuna duduk dengan lemas di bangku taman. Sedangkan Giotto entah kemana Ia pergi meninggalkan Tsuna. Tsuna melirik kiri-kanan. Hanya terdapat beberapa pasangan sedang bermesraan. Secepat kilat, Tsuna membuang muka malu.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Tsuna." Suara Giotto terdengar. Tsuna mendongak dan mendapati sang kakak berdiri dengan jus kaleng di kedua tangannya.

Tsuna menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum. Diterimanya jus dari Giotto dan dengan cepat meminumnya. Haus sekali. "Fuuah! Terimakasih, Giotto-nii. Tahu saja aku sedang haus sekali."

"Karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu, Tsuna." Giotto duduk sangat dekat di samping Tsuna. Membuat Tsuna bergerak salah tingkah dan kembali membuang mukanya. Ia sadar, wajahnya memanas.

Giotto tersenyum memperhatikan tingkah sang adik yang tidak biasa. Wajahnya memerah ternyata. Ingin sekali Giotto melahap Tsuna yang terkenal _shota _itu. Namun sebisa mungkin Ia mengendalikan dirinya. Tak mau sang adik membencinya gara-gara ulahnya.

Angin pagi bertiup cukup kencang. Tsuna menyesali kecerobohannya hanya memakai kaos lengan pendek hingga dinginnya tiupan angin langsung mengena di kulitnya.

Giotto yang menyadari Tsuna tampak gemetar, segera merangkul bahu sang adik dengan lembut dan mendekatkan tubuh mungilnya di pelukannya yang hangat. Reaksi Tsuna bisa ditebak. Ia gelagapan dan berusaha melepas dirinya dari rangkulan Giotto. Namun hal itu tak dibiarkannya.

"Kamu kedinginan, bukan?" sambil berkata begitu, Giotto membuka jaket hitamnya dan menyampirkan jaketnya di bahu Tsuna.

"Te-Terimakasih, Giotto-nii. Tapi apa Giotto-nii tidak kedinginan hanya memakai kaos tanpa lengan?" Tsuna merapatkan jaket sang kakak di tubuhnya. Hangat. Dan wangi khas sang kakak tercium jelas di hidung Tsuna. Membuat raut wajahnya kembali memerah karena memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Tidak. Di sampingmu, aku selalu hangat." Giotto kembali merangkul bahu Tsuna sambil ketawa kecil. Geli melihat wajah Tsuna yang tak henti-hentinya merona merah.

"Kalian intim sekali. Apakah kalian kakak adik?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja datang. Ia memegang kamera. Tampaknya Ia fotografer.

"Tidak." Jawab Giotto. Sang fotografer dan Tsuna menyernyitkan keningnya. "... kami sepasang kekasih."

"PUUH!" Tsuna yang baru saja meminum jusnya, menyemburkan isi jusnya dari mulut karena kaget. Kekasih?

"Ehm. Baiklah, boleh saya izin mengambil foto kalian berdua?" fotografer itu berdehem sebentar mendengar jawaban Giotto. Namun keinginannya untukk mengabadikan momen dari kakak beradik itu sangat kuat hingga jawaban Giotto hanya dianggap angin.

"Tentu saja. boleh, Tsuna?"

Tsuna hanya mengangguk pelan. Tidak percaya diri juga Ia harus berfoto dengan sang kakak yang tampan itu. Namun merasa tidak enak, akhirnya Ia menyetujuinya.

"Ya. Seperti itu. Tahan, satu.."

"Giotto-nii..."

"Ya, Tsuna?"

Tsuna merapatkan tubuhnya di dada Giotto. Ia tersenyum amat manis hari ini. Sejujurnya meski malu, Ia bahagia mendengar jawaban Giotto tadi. Kekasihnya? Bolehkah?

"Giotto-nii janji akan menjagaku..."

"Tentu."

"Kalau begitu..." Tsuna melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher sang kakak, "... mengapa?"

"Karena aku..."

JEPRET

"...mencintaimu..."

**Flash Back OFF**

X x x x x X

**T.B.C **

**Hayaah. Gaje.. gajeee.. huhuhuhu... sejujurnya begitu lihat Giotto sama Tsuna, jadi inget Hiruma sama Sena dari Eyeshield21. #salahfandomwoi.**

**Mohon saran-saran anda. Review jangan lupa. Jika lupa, Hibari akan ber-kamikorosu padamu. #siapaelu.**

**Mind to review? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Cuap-cuap by author sedeng**

**Ahahah.****Update ****lagii.**** Jaraknya ****paling**** Cuma**** satu ****minggu.**** Toh**** Cuma ****3 ****chap**** rencananya.****Baru ****rencana ****sih.****:P**

**Makasih ****untuk ****Rezzie ****Sereno ****,**** Rikkagii ****Fujiyama****, ****Kuroi**** Kurara****, ****Rachan Yuuhi ****dan ****aliagepyon ****atas ****reviewnya ****di****fic**** gaje ****saia ****ini. ****Maaf ****gak ****bisa ****bales ****lewat ****msg. ****Abis ****lewat ****HP ****sih**** bukanya.****#curcol**

**Ok. Mari kita lanjutkan fic gaje ini. Happy reading minna.. :D**

X x x x x X

"_Giotto-nii __janji __akan __menjagaku...__"_

"_Tentu.__"_

"_Kalau__ begitu...__" __Tsuna__ melingkarkan __kedua __lengannya __di __leher __sang __kakak,__ "__...__mengapa?__"_

"_Karena__ aku...__"_

"_...mencintaimu...__"_

X x x x x X

**Disclaimer****:****KHR****'****s ****not**** mine!**

**They**** can****'****t ****separated**** us!**** by**** Lavenz**** Aru**

**Terinspirasi**** dari**** lagu**** Romeo**** to**** Cinderella**** Rin/Len**

**Warning!****OOC**** sangat/AU/Shou-ai/incest/abal/gaje**

**DL? DR!**

**Enjoy****minna..****(**** ' ' ****)/**

X x x x x X

"Kita mau kemana, Giotto-nii?"

Tsuna menarik-narik _vest_ Giotto. Dimana ini? Mengapa daritadi Giotto hanya bungkam?

"Ini." Akhirnya Giotto buka mulut. Ia menunjuk ke sebuah tempat bertuliskan 'karaoke'.

"Heee? Karaoke?"

Mata Tsuna membulat. Buat apa ke karaoke? Dengan cueknya, Giotto menarik tangan Tsuna agar tidak kabur dan memaksanya masuk. Selama di dalam, tak sedetikpun Giotto membiarkan Tsuna lepas dari sisinya.

"Tuan Sawada. Ruang G-27 ya." Sang pemilik karaoke memanggil namanya. Giotto mengangguk dan menarik Tsuna masuk ke dalam.

"Giotto-niiii.. Buat apa kita ke sini?"

"Tentu saja untuk menyanyi."

Tsuna manyun. Nenek-nenek tenggelam di laut merah juga tahu jika ke tempat karaoke ya untuk menyanyi. Masalahnya ada angin apa?

"Aku ingin berdua saja denganmu. Tidak suka?"

Tsuna menggeleng keras. Bukan. Bukan itu alasannya. Sejujurnya Tsuna hanya malu tiba-tiba diajak ke tempat itu.

"Ayo nyanyi, Tsuna."

Giotto memberinya _mic_. Dengan ragu, Tsuna memilih lagu dan menerima _mic_itu dari tangan Giotto. Giotto sendiri hanya duduk manis di kursi. Menyebalkaan!

"Hahahahaha!" Giotto tertawa lepas sambil memegangi perutnya ketika Tsuna menyanyi. Salah lirik. Salah nada. Terlambat masuk. Terlalu cepat masuk. Fals. Dan sebagainya. Hal itu membuat Giotto geli setengah mati, hingga meski sekuat tenaga Ia menahan tawanya, ternyata pertahanannya jebol juga.

"Giotto-nii jahaaaaattt!" teriak Tsuna di _mic_. Membuat suaranya terdengar sangat keras beberapa kali lipat. Giotto menutup telinganya yang berdenging. Aduh..

"A-Ampun. Haha. Habisnya Tsuna.. lucu sekali..."

Tsuna manyun. Airmatanya siap menetes kapan saja. Malu sekali. Ia memukul-mukul pelan dada Giotto yang tak kunjung berhenti tertawa.

"Giotto-nii jahat! Jahat! Hiks."

"Jangan menangis, Tsuna." Giotto memeluk kepala Tsuna dan membenamkannya di dadanya. Ia mengelus lembut tengkuk adiknya perlahan. Berharap jika tangisnya segera mereda.

"Ha-Habis.. Hiks..."

CHU

Tsuna kaget. Ia segera melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Giotto dan mengambil jarak cukup jauh. Ia kemudian memegangi leher kirinya. Ada bekas merah di sana. Giotto tersenyum penuh arti.

"A-Apa yang..."

"_Kissmark_. Menandai dirimu adalah milikku, Tsuna."

"Jahaat! 'kan terlihat jelas sekalii! Giotto-niii!"

"AAWW!" Giotto meringis tatkala Tsuna dengan kejamnya menggigit lehernya cukup keras. Namun kemudian Ia tersenyum dan kembali memeluk tubuh Tsuna lembut. "Tidak apa-apa. _Bitemark_mu nyata, kan? Aku juga milikmu seorang, Tsuna."

"Giotto-nii bodoh."

X x x x x X

"... Tsuna..."

Suara yang memanggilnya lembut terdengar lagi. Setengah berbisik memang. Karena Ia tak mau kejadian sebulan yang lalu terulang kembali. Namun hal itu tak menyurutkan sang pemilik suara untuk terus memanggil nama itu.

Tsuna menoleh ke belakang, suara itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia mendapati Giotto duduk tepat di belakangnya hingga dada orang tersebut menempel di punggung Tsuna. Wajah Tsuna bersemu melihat sang kakak tersenyum penuh arti seperti itu.

Diliriknya _vest_ dan dasi yang dikenakan Giotto sebelumnya telah tergeletak di lantai. Sejak kapan Ia membuka _vest_dan dasinya? Dan kini kancing kemejanya pun entah sejak kapan telah terbuka seluruhnya hingga mengekspos secara bebas dadanya yang bidang.

"Aku tak menyangka kau memajang foto kita di kamarmu."

Giotto melirik sebuah bingkai foto mungil yang berdiri manis di meja belajar Tsuna. Foto dirinya dan Tsuna, di taman waktu itu. Saat Giotto menyatakan bahwa Ia menyayangi Tsuna lebih dari segalanya. Di sana, tampak Tsuna melingkarkan tangannya di leher Giotto. Mata Tsuna tampak berbeda. Tatapannya dewasa, penuh cinta.

"Karena itu momen penting. Dan kapan lagi aku punya foto Giotto-nii yang keren seperti itu."

"Kamu lebih menggoda daripada aku, Tsuna."

"Gi-Giotto-nii?"

Wajah Tsuna semakin merona merah. Ia merasakan tangan besar sang kakak menyentuh punggungnya. Terus menelusuri hingga sampai ke tali kaos tanpa lengan Tsuna. Gelagapan, Tsuna bergerak tak nyaman di pinggir ranjangnya.

"Kenapa, Tsuna?"

"Aku hanya... sedikit takut.."

Sebelah alis Giotto terangkat. Takut apalagi? Bukankah sekarang mereka hanya berdua di kamar Tsuna? Ayah dan Ibu mereka pun sudah dipastikan telah tidur. Jadi apalagi yang harus ditakutkan?

"... kejadian sebulan yang lalu... terulang lagi.."

Giotto menghela nafas pelan. Hal itu dirasakan Tsuna karena mereka begitu dekat bahkan saling menempel. Tsuna kembali menoleh. Menatap mata biru _sapphire_milik Giotto. Meminta jawaban.

"Hal itu tak akan terjadi lagi. Toh sekarang kamu telah terbiasa akan konsekuensinya, 'kan?"

Tsuna mengangguk pelan. Digenggamnya apel pemberian Giotto. Apel merah. Semerah darah kental yang mengalir dari sudut bibir Giotto saat itu. Menyedihkan. Percintaan ini begitu ditentang banyak pihak. Mengapa?

"E-Eeehh?"

Apel tersebut terjatuh dari tangan Tsuna lantaran sang pemilik apel itu terkejut. Tali kaos tanpa lengannya telah diturunkan seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan karena ulah sang kakak yang tersenyum penuh arti dengan tangan terus bekerja dengan baik?

"Tidak apa-apakah, Tsuna?"

"Ya. Sesakit apapun itu, aku sudah terhanyut dalam."

"Eh?"

"Dalam cintamu, Giotto-nii..."

Giotto tersenyum bahagia. Sedaritadi, senyumnya tak pernah luntur di wajahnya yang tampan. Ia memutar tubuh Tsuna agar mereka saling berhadapan. Ditatapnya wajah milik sang adik yang telah bersemu merah akibat ulahnya. Imut bukan?

"Manis sekali..."

"Ya. Tapi tak lebih manis dari perjuangan kita, Giotto-nii..."

X x x x x X

**Flash Back**

"Giotto-nii..."

Tsuna mengetuk pintu kamar sang kakak dengan ragu. Berharap jika sang empunya kamar belum tidur. Namun balasan dari dalam belum kunjung terdengar walau Ia sudah berdiri di sana selama dua menit.

"...Giotto-nii? Sudah tidur ya?"

Sekali lagi Tsuna mengetuk pintu. Kali ini cukup keras. Mengingat tugas dari gurunya yang super _killer_, Tsuna menguatkan hatinya untuk memaksa sang kakak membuka pintunya. Setelah menunggu dengan sabar, akhirnya Tsuna mendengar suara balasan dari dalam.

"Tsuna? Masuklah."

Dengan perlahan, Tsuna menarik knop pintu dan membukanya. Melongokkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat sedang apa sang kakak di dalam kamarnya. Ternyata benar, Giotto sudah tidur tadi. Dan kini Ia hanya menatap kosong sang adik yang gugup sambil memainkan bukunya.

"Giotto-nii... Ma-Maaf mengganggu. Ada PR yang ingin kutanyakan. Jadi.. Ehm..."

Tsuna salah tingkah. Diliriknya Giotto yang duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan mata sayu. Nampaknya Ia kelelahan sehabis pelajaran olahraga hari ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"Masuklah. Sini." Giotto menepuk kasur di sebelahnya, mempersilakan Tsuna untuk duduk.

Tsuna hanya mengangguk pelan. Digenggamnya erat buku di tangan dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan buku tersebut. Rasa segan menyelimuti hati Tsuna melihat sang kakak tampak tak bersemangat.

"Maaf, Giotto-nii." Tsuna duduk di samping sang kakak. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdegup cukup kencang saat Ia duduk di sisi Giotto yang hanya memakai celana panjang saja. Tak ingin suara jantungnya yang aneh terdengar, Tsuna mengambil jarak cukup jauh.

"Kenapa duduk di situ?" Giotto menyernyitkan keningnya melihat tingkah laku Tsuna. Namun Ia segera menyadari keanehan Tsuna, dari tatapannyaTsuna yang malu-malu melihat dirinya.

"Oh? Ini?" Giotto menarik jaket yang tergeletak di dekat ranjangnya dan memakainya dengan cepat. Kemudian Ia tersenyum dan mendekati Tsuna yang masih menutupi setengah wajahnya dengan buku. "... sekarang sudah bisa turunkan bukumu yang menutupi wajahmu 'kan, Tsuna?"

Tsuna mengangguk pelan. Namun tangannya tak kunjung diturunkan dari wajahnya. Akhirnya dengan menghela nafas pelan, Giotto menurunkan buku itu agar tak lagi menutupi wajah imut Tsuna.

"...Giotto-nii?"

Suara Tsuna terdengar bergetar. Ada apa dengannya ya? Tak mau ambil pusing, Giotto segera mengambil buku Tsuna dan mengecek PR yang tak diketahui Tsuna.

"Yang mana, Tsuna?"

"Ah? Nomor sepuluh ke atas. Hehe." Ujar Tsuna sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Sebenarnya Tsuna sangat malu menanyakan PR pada kakaknya. Namun apa mau dikata. Otaknya yang pas-pasan itu tak sepadan dengan otak jenius Giotto. Jadi, apa boleh buat.

"Oh ini? Jalan keluarnya begini..." dengan perlahan, Giotto menjelaskan dan Tsuna mendengarkan dengan serius. Sesekali Ia mengangguk. Namun tak jarang Ia mengangkat bahunya, tanda tidak mengerti.

"Kau tetap tidak mengerti?" Giotto menghela nafas dan menurunkan buku yang dipegangnya. Tsuna menggeleng lemah. Merutuki otak tumpulnya yang tak kunjung paham.

"Unng.. Aku bodoh ya?" Tsuna menggigit jarinya. Matanya berkaca-kaca melihat Giotto tampak putus asa mengajarinya.

"Eh? Tidak. Hanya kurang cepat tanggap." Giotto menyentil hidung Tsuna lembut. Gemas juga melihat Tsuna yang seperti itu. Akhirnya Ia kembali menjelaskan secara perlahan. Tsuna berusaha keras memahami apa yang dikatakan Giotto.

"Kalau begitu, untuk nomor selanjutnya, biar aku yang kerjakan. Giotto-nii tinggal lihat hasilnya saja ya?" ujar Tsuna gembira karena akhirnya (akhirnya!) telah mengerti PR tersebut. Giotto mengangguk setuju dan duduk menyender di tepi ranjangnya. Sedangkan Tsuna mengerjakan PR di atas tempat tidur Giotto.

Hampir satu jam, akhirnya Tsuna selesai mengerjakan PR. Diliriknya jam yang terpasang manis di dinding kamar Giotto. Pukul sebelas malam! Lama juga Ia mengerjakan PR itu.

"Giotto-nii! Aku sudah...selesai?" Tsuna terdiam melihat Giotto telah tertidur pulas dalam posisi duduk. Wajahnya menyiratkan keletihan. Tsuna menjadi iba melihat kakaknya seperti itu. Pasti lelah sekali.

"Maaf ya, Giotto-nii. Jadi harus menemaniku mengerjakan PR." Tsuna berusaha membaringkan tubuh Giotto di kasur. Perlahan sekali, agar kakaknya tak terbangun seperti tadi. Setelah selesai, Ia menyelimuti sang kakak hingga sebatas dadanya.

"Maaf..." Tsuna bergumam perlahan. Tangannya bergerak mengelus rambut kuning Giotto. Lembut sekali. "... dan terimakasih, Giotto-nii."

Tiba-tiba tangan Tsuna digenggam oleh Giotto. Tsuna kaget bukan main. Wajahnya memerah, panik. Ia berusaha melepas genggaman sang kakak, namun tak bisa. Genggamannya kuat. Padahal Giotto sedang tidur. Tapi mengapa sekuat ini?

"Hyaa! Gi-Giotto-nii.. Ah?"

Tsuna terdiam. Dilihatnya Giotto tertidur dengan wajah damai sambil menggenggam tangannya. Akhirnya Tsuna menghela nafas dan pasrah. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya sendiri di samping Giotto. Dekat sekali, hingga nafas dan wangi tubuh Giotto tercium jelas di hidung Tsuna yang lagi-lagi membuat jantung Tsuna berdegup kencang.

"A-Apa yang terjadi padaku, sih?"

Tsuna memejamkan matanya erat. Berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya dan mencoba untuk tidur. Dan karena kelelahan, akhirnya Ia pun tertidur pulas. Tak menyadari jika Giotto perlahan membuka matanya.

"_...Buona__notte,_Tsunayoshi..."

Giotto mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Tsuna yang tertidur. Perlahan, semakin lama jaraknya semakin dekat. Hingga Giotto menghapus jarak dengan sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir Tsuna yang sedikit terbuka. Hanya kecupan sekilas. Namun cukup bagi Giotto merasakan debaran lain di jantungnya.

Giotto tersenyum, kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya kembali. Ditatapnya bibir Tsuna yang terbuka dan sedikit basah karena ulahnya. Semakin dilihat, hasrat itu semakin bergejolak di hati Giotto. Dan Giotto memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya agar semua kembali terkendali.

Tanpa Ia tahu, beberapa pasang mata mengawasinya dengan tatapan terkejut, kecewa, marah dan terluka...

X x x x x X

**T.B.C **

**Ok.**** Flash****back**** dan ****ceritanya ****bersambung.****:D.****Pendek**** ya?****Biar**** ah.****#gakbertanggungjawab**

**Mohon ****saran-saran**** anda.**** Review**** jangan**** lupa.****Jika**** lupa,****Tsuna**** akan**** memberimu**** hadiah**** X-Burner**** padamu.****#siapaelu.**

**Mind ****to ****review?**


	3. Chapter 3

X x x x x X

Malam berikutnya...

"Eh? Giotto-nii? Ada apa malam-malam ke kamarku?"

Tsuna menatap bingung sang kakak yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Ia tak menjawab. Hanya tersenyum kemudian berjalan mendekati ranjang Tsuna tempat Ia berbaring.

Seminggu setelah pernyataan dari Giotto, mereka berdua bertambah dekat. Ternyata Tsuna telah menjawab pernyataan itu dengan sebuah anggukan kecil malu-malu!

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui kabar adikku tersayang."

Giotto duduk di ranjang Tsuna, tepat di sampingnya. Tsuna hanya tersenyum sambil menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan selimut. Tak mau kakaknya memergoki wajahnya yang bersemu merah hanya karena perkataannya itu.

"Mengantuk?"

Tsuna mengangguk pelan. Besok Ia harus kembali menjalani hidupnya. Jika terlambat bangun sedikit saja, Ia pasti dihajar oleh sang paman yang terkenal galak dan disiplin. Benar-benar paman yang berbahaya.

"Baiklah. Selamat malam, Tsuna."

Giotto beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat telinganya mendengar suara lirih Tsuna memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Tsuna semakin menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut.

Giotto tersenyum. Oh, Ia meminta ternyata. Giotto berdiri di samping ranjang Tsuna. Satu kakinya naik ke ranjang, mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Tsuna dan perlahan menurunkan selimutnya hingga terlihat wajah Tsuna yang bersemu merah.

"Ada apa?"

"U-Ucapan selamat malamnya?"

"Sudah."

"Di-Di-"

Chu

Tsuna tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena secara tiba-tiba, keningnya telah dikecup lembut oleh Giotto. Senyum sang kakak merekah puas melihat Tsuna sedikit gemetar dengan wajah semakin merah.

"Kenapa wajahmu terlihat kurang puas?"

"E-Eeeehhh?"

Giotto mengalihkan wajahnya dari kening Tsuna menuju bibirnya. Perlahan Ia mendekati bibirnya ke bibir Tsuna yang sedikit terbuka, seolah mengundangnya untuk disentuh. Dan tiba-tiba...

BRAK!

"Ieyasu! Tsuna! Apa yang kalian lakukan!"

Di ambang pintu, terlihat pamannya, Reborn, menatap Giotto tajam. Sedang di belakangnya, sang ibu menitikkan airmatanya. Suasana terasa sangat mencekam.

Giotto melepas Tsuna kemudian berjalan menuju Reborn. Ia balas menatap Reborn dengan tatapan seperti biasa. Tak ada gentar di matanya. Namun Giotto tahu, semua itu salahnya.

"Ini semua salahku, paman. Jika mau menghukum, maka..."

BUK! BUK!

Sebelum Giotto melanjutkan kata-katanya, tinju penuh kemarahan dari sang paman mendarat di pipi dan pelipis Giotto hingga laki-laki itu jatuh tersungkur di lantai. Karena kaget, Tsuna refleks berteriak sambil menghampiri sang kakak.

"Paman, jika paman marah, hukum aku juga! Karena aku juga..."

"Tsuna... Ukh."

Giotto memeluk Tsuna yang bergetar dengan airmata mengalir jatuh ke pipinya. Reborn terpaku. Sedangkan ayah dan ibunya diam melihat kejadian itu. Terluka melihat anak-anaknya ternyata menyimpang dari kata normal.

"Tsuna! Kau!" Reborn menarik tangan Tsuna kasar, menjauhi Giotto.

"Tidak! Aku mau bersama Giotto-nii!"

"Lancang sekali kau!" Tangan Reborn bersiap untuk menampar pipi Tsuna. Tsuna memejamkan matanya erat. Pasrah. Namun sudah beberapa detik, tangan besar sang paman tak kunjung mendarat di pipinya.

"Ieyasu!" Terdengar teriakan sang ayah yang membahana di seluruh ruangan.

Perlahan Tsuna membuka matanya. Ia mendapati sang kakak menahan tangan Reborn di udara agar tidak mendaratkannya ke wajah Tsuna. Matanya menyiratkan kekesalan. Kekesalan melihat orang yang Ia sayang dilukai.

"Ho? Berani sekali kau, Ieyasu!"

BUK!

Tinju kembali mendarat di wajah Giotto. Namun kali ini Ia tidak terjatuh seperti tadi. Ia tetap berdiri meski terdorong beberapa senti ke belakang. Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya yang sobek.

"Giotto-nii!"

"Cukup kalian semua!" teriak sang Ibu. "... Ieyasu! Sekarang juga kamu kembali ke kamarmu! Dan setiap malam, kau tak diizinkan keluar karena aku akan mengunci kamarmu sampai pagi! Dan kau, Tsuna! Kau ini masih kecil! Belum mengerti apa itu pahitnya hidup! Pintu kamarmu juga akan kukunci setiap malam! Keputusan ini mutlak!"

Tsuna menciut. Ia menunduk dalam sambil memandangi lantai. Sedangkan Giotto terdiam. Dibiarkannya darah mengalir jatuh ke lantai. Ia tidak peduli. Yang Ia takuti hanya satu. Ia takut jika tak bisa bersama lagi dengan Tsuna. Hanya itu.

"Baiklah, kaa-san." Jawab Giotto dengan terpaksa. Daripada Ia dipindahkan ke tempat lain. Begitu lebih baik. Otaknya terus bekerja. Mencari cara bagaimana agar bisa terus bertemu Tsuna meski malam hari.

"Ayo, keluar sekarang juga, Ieyasu!" Reborn menarik tangan Giotto. Namun tubuh Giotto seakan tertancap di tanah. Ia tidak bergeming. Matanya kini menatap Tsuna yang menunduk. Dilihatnya bahu Tsuna naik turun perlahan. Tsuna menangis lagi?

"Ieyasu! Ayo keluar! Atau kuikat kau dengan tali!"

_Tali?__Oh!_ Tiba-tiba ide muncul di otak cerdas Giotto. Ia tersenyum simpul. "Aku akan keluar. Namun beri aku waktu untuk berbicara dengan Tsuna."

Reborn dan kedua orangtuanya saling pandang. Kemudian mengangguk terpaksa. Ada-ada saja anak- anak ini. Bikin malu saja!

"Tsuna. Aku menemukan cara agar malam tetap tak dapat memisahkan kita. _Ti__'__amo_, Tsuna."

Giotto berbisik perlahan di telinga Tsuna. Membuat Tsuna berhenti menangis dan wajahnya bersemu merah. Ia mengangguk pelan. Kemudian Ia merasa Giotto mengecup rambutnya dan beranjak pergi. Menjauhi dirinya.

_Aku__tidak__mau__dipisahkan.__Giotto-nii...__Jangan__tinggalkan__aku..._ batin Tsuna. Ia menatap punggung sang kakak yang menghilang ketika pintu telah tertutup. Seolah menutup semua jalan mereka berdua.

Ti'amo_...__Giotto-nii...__Aku__ingin__terus__bersamamu...kumohon..__keluarkan__aku__dari__kerangkeng__besar__ini..._

**Flash Back OFF**

X x x x x X

"Perjuangan kita tidak sia-sia, 'kan, Tsuna?" Ujar Giotto. Ia tersenyum. Idenya untuk setiap malam keluar dari kamar lewat jendela dan naik ke kamar Tsuna dengan menggunakan tali ternyata efektif!

Dipegangnya dagu Tsuna lembut. Ujung jarinya membuka kecil bibir Tsuna, namun cukup bagi Giotto untuk memuaskan hatinya melihat Tsuna yang terlihat sangat menggoda itu. Perlahan Ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Tatapannya melembut. Matanya sedikit tertutup. Memberikan privasi bagi sang adik yang memang masih sangat pemalu.

"...mmm..."

Desah kecilnya terdengar saat bibir mereka disatukan. Tsuna menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Merasakan dengan seluruh inderanya sentuhan, perlakuan, wangi dan nafas Giotto di dekatnya.

"Uph..."

Semakin lama, ciuman lembut itu berubah liar. Giotto, sebagai yang tertua, mengambil kendali atas Tsuna. Ia yang melancarkan aksinya terlebih dahulu. Memagut lidah Tsuna, mengabsen gigi mungilnya satu persatu, dan menjilati dinding mulutnya.

Sadar nafasnya seolah berhenti, Tsuna menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mendorong dada Giotto agar melepasnya. Dan hal itu dimengerti oleh Giotto. Ia melepas ciumannya hingga saliva tipis terhubung antara lidahnya dengan lidah sang adik.

"Giotto-niiii..."

"Hm?"

"Jahat! Kenapa mendadak?"

Giotto tersenyum melihat Tsuna membuang muka sambil menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Wajahnya sukses merah padam dan nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Hyaaa!" Tsuna berusaha meredam suaranya sekuat tenaga. Dilihatnya Giotto telah melepas pakaian atas Tsuna dan bermain-main di sana. "Ja.. Jangan, Giotto-nii..."

Giotto menghentikan aksinya. Ditatapnya Tsuna yang berkaca-kaca sambil tetap menutup mulutnya. Ada apa dengan Tsuna?

"Aku... Takut jika ketahuan, Giotto-nii tak lagi bisa datang ke kamarku. Hiks."

Tsuna terisak perlahan. Giotto menghela nafas. Kemudian Ia menarik tangan Tsuna perlahan agar Ia duduk di ranjang. Tsuna mengikutinya dengan bingung. Tatapan Giotto begitu dalam. Sedalam samudera.

"Tsuna, ini." Giotto merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak hitam yang tertutup rapat.

Mata Tsuna membulat melihat kotak itu. Kotak beludru itu. Jangan-jangan...

"Aku lebih memilih bahagia dengan kotak kecil ini daripada kotak besar yang dipersembahkan kedua orangtua kita."

"Kotak besar?"

"Penjara. Rumah ini. Kamar ini."

Tsuna terdiam. Giotto membuka kotak itu dan memperlihatkan sebuah cincin perak yang sederhana. Di belakang cincin tersebut, terukir nama mereka berdua. Giotto menggenggam tangan Tsuna. Menatapnya dalam, seolah meminta jawaban.

"E-Etoo..."

"Tsuna, kumohon beri aku jawaban sekarang."

"..."

X x x x x X

Pagi hari di sekolah.

"Tsuna, bekalmu tertinggal." Giotto masuk ke kelas Tsuna saat bel istirahat pertama berbunyi.

Tsuna menepuk keningnya perlahan. "Oh iya, aku lupa." Ia menghampiri sang kakak dan menerima bekalnya.

Kini Ia tak lagi mempedulikan kasak-kusuk di belakangnya. Mungkin orang bertanya-tanya, mengapa Sawada _Brothers_ itu kini begitu dekat. Padahal biasanya makanpun sendiri-sendiri. Tak saling menyapa lagi. Tapi sekarang?

"Kalau begitu, kita makan bersama saja." Giotto menarik tangan Tsuna dan berjalan cuek melewati anak-anak yang masih kasak-kusuk. Ada beberapa yang hampir berteriak tak terima melihat adegan genggaman tangan itu.

"Gi-Giotto-nii.. Ja-Jangan begini ah." Bisik Tsuna pelan.

"Kenapa?"

"Malu..."

Giotto menghentikan langkahnya di bawah pohon yang rindang. Ia duduk sambil meletakkan kotak bekalnya di pangku. "Kau sudah jadi milikku. Mengapa harus malu?"

_Cuek__sekali._ Batin Tsuna sebal. Ia duduk di samping Giotto dan membuka bekalnya. Akhirnya mereka berdua terdiam sembari menikmati makanan masing-masing.

"Tsuna.."

"Hm?"

Giotto mendekatkan tangannya yang memegang sumpit ke arah mulut Tsuna. "Aaa..."

Wajah Tsuna memerah. Ia menggeleng pelan. Namun karena sumpit berisi potongan sosis itu mendesak bibirnya, dengan terpaksa Ia membuka mulutnya, membiarkan sang kakak menyuapinya. Malu sangat!

"Hahahaha. Kenapa wajahmu merah begitu, Tsuna?" Goda Giotto sambil mencubit pelan pipi Tsuna.

"Giotto-nii jahaaatt!"

X x x x x X

"Naik motor?" Tsuna menyernyitkan keningnya melihat Giotto duduk di jok motor. Entah motor siapa itu.

"Ya. Ayo naik. Kita jalan-jalan untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

"Giotto-nii. Jangan berkata seolah besok kita akan mati. Memangnya kita mau kemana?" Dengan sebal, Tsuna duduk di jok belakang.

"Hai... Hai.. Tidak kemana-mana. Jalan-jalan saja." Giotto tersenyum. Ia mengangguk dan mulai men_starter_ motornya. "Pegangan ya."

"Ya."

"..."

"Kenapa?"

Giotto menarik tangan Tsuna. "Jangan genggam jubahku. Peluk pinggangku."

"..." wajah Tsuna entah semerah apa sekarang. Akhirnya Ia menuruti permintaan kakaknya dan memeluk pinggang sang kakak erat. Takut jatuh juga karena...

"Hyaaaa! Awas mobiilll!"

TIIINNN

"Tenang saja, Tsuna."

"Fyuh. Syukurla.. Awas tukang sayuuurr!"

Ternyata Giotto tak begitu jago bawa motor. Atau disengaja agar Tsuna memeluknya erat? Siapa yang tahu?

"Gi-Giotto-nii mau membunuhku ya? Hhh..." Tsuna mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal akibat serangan jantung dadakan. Ia duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang sepi.

"Tidak." Giotto tersenyum seperti biasa.

Sebal melihat sang kakak begitu cuek, Tsuna pamit ke WC. Sesampainya di WC, telinganya mendengar suara-suara yang tidak biasa di dalam salah satu _stall_.

"... ah..."

"Jangan ditahan, Kyou..."

"Diam! Cepat lanjutkan atau aku akan menghisapmu sampai mati!"

"Benarkah?"

Tsuna terkejut. Keinginannya untuk melakukan tugas suci menjadi urung. Yang ada kini wajahnya merah padam mendengar ada orang yang sedang melakukan 'itu' di WC taman? Tapi tunggu, sepertinya Tsuna mengenali suara keduanya. Tapi siapa ya?

BRAK!

"Araaa- Kyou, jangan kasar begitu. Lepaskan tonfamu barang sebentar saja."

"Tidak akan!"

Tsuna lebih terkejut lagi. Dia! Dia! Mereka! Hwaaaaa! Harus segera lari dari situ sebelum Ia mati dihajar tonfa sang pemilik.

"Hhhhh... Hhhhh..."

"Tsuna? Kamu kenapa? Kenapa tersengal begitu?" Giotto yang khawatir melihat kondisi Tsuna, segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri sang adik. Tsuna menggeleng pelan. Mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"Hhhh.. uph. Ti-tidak apa-apa.."

"Tapi kenapa wajahmu merah begitu, Tsuna? Ada apa di WC itu?"

Tsuna menggeleng keras. Bayangan akan suara-suara di WC itu membuatnya tak nyaman. Hal itu membuat tubuhnya bereaksi tidak menentu. Giotto mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Diperhatikannya Tsuna dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, memastikan bahwa Ia baik-baik saja.

"Tsuna... Hei..." Tsuna mendongak. Mendapati sang kakak tersenyum penuh arti. _Glek_. "... ada apa denganmu? Aku melihat reaksi yang tak lazim di tubuhmu?"

"Heeeee?"

Senyum Giotto semakin mengembang. Ia menunjuk ke arah pinggang Tsuna, terus turun hingga sampai ke pahanya. Kaki Tsuna gemetar. Giotto, sebagai kakak tertuanya tentu tahu reaksi apa itu.

"Kamu melihat sesuatu di WC, bukan?"

"E-Eeh? Ti-tidak..."

"Tsuna.. Tsuna..." Giotto menggeleng pelan. Gemas melihat sang adik yang begitu polos, "... padahal kita juga sering melakukannya setiap malam.."

"Hyaaaaaa!" Wajah Tsuna merah padam. Dengan sebal, Ia menutupi wajah kakaknya dengan jaket hitamnya dan memukuli dada sang kakak. "Giotto-nii menggodaku. Jahat. Jahaat!"

Giotto tertawa lepas melihat wajah Tsuna yang kacau. Lucu sekali menggoda adiknya itu. Dipeluknya tubuh Tsuna agar tidak memukulinya lagi. Dan Giotto membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Tsuna yang sukses membuat dagunya dicium tinju Tsuna yang sebal.

"Malam ini Giotto-nii jangan datang ke kamarku!" dan Tsuna pergi meninggalkan Giotto yang meringis sambil memegang dagunya yang sakit.

"Tsunaa... Aku hanya bercanda.. Hei.. Kalau aku tidak boleh datang, bagaimana bisa kita melakukan rencana kita? Hei, Tsunaa!"

X x x x X

Malam hari, saat angin bertiup dengan kencang. Tsuna berdiri di koridor seperti biasa. Namun dengan pakaian tak biasa. Ia tampak begitu dewasa dengan kemeja dan dasi hitam serta _vest_ putih miliknya.

Seperti biasa, Ia sedang menunggu. Menunggu pelabuhan hatinya, tempat Ia memberikan segala kepenatan, kelelahan, juga kebahagiaan. Di sanalah tempat Ia kembali. Ke dekapan orang itu.

"Tsuna..." Suara itu terdengar lagi. Suara yang Ia tunggu-tunggu. Dilihatnya Giotto tersenyum di bawah sana. "Ayo turun."

"Tapi kamarku dikunci dari luar."

Giotto merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Jubah hitamnya bergerak tertiup angin. Giotto sangat tampan malam ini dengan balutan jubah hitam, _vest_hitam, dasi dan kemeja putih. Namun seperti apapun rupa Giotto, Tsuna tidak memperdulikannya.

"Lompatlah. Aku akan menangkapmu, apapun yang terjadi."

Tsuna menyunggingkan senyumnya. Hati yang awalnya ragu, kini menghangat. Ia mempercayai kakak merangkap kekasihnya itu. Dan tawa pelan Tsuna terdengar melihat kakaknya. Cincin peraknya berkilau diterpa cahaya bulan. Ya, Ia telah menerimanya. Tentu saja.

"Aku berat lho."

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku pasti menangkapmu. Sini."

Tsuna mengangguk. Ia naik ke pembatas koridor dan duduk di sana. Ada perasaan ragu dan takut terbersit di hatinya. Walau hanya dua lantai, tetap saja tinggi. Namun melihat Giotto menatapnya sambil terus merentangkan tangannya, akhirnya Tsuna pasrah. Ia menerjunkan dirinya menuju pelabuhannya.

"Hup!" Giotto berhasil menangkap Tsuna. Namun akibat dorongan Tsuna, Giotto kehilangan keseimbangannya dan akhirnya terjatuh juga ke rumput. Namun tangannya yang kuat terus melindungi tubuh Tsuna agar tidak terluka.

"Ma-Maaf, Giotto-nii. Sakit ya?" Tsuna meringis. Ia memastikan bahwa kakaknya baik-baik saja.

Giotto tertawa. Ia mengelus rambut Tsuna perlahan. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo. Kita ke tempatku."

Tempatku? Ya. Italia. Kau tahu, jika Giotto dan Tsuna bukanlah kakak beradik kandung? Tsuna juga baru mengetahuinya kemarin, saat Giotto memberinya cincin.

"_Apa? Aku.. Bukan adikmu?"_

"_Kau adikku. Adik tiriku. Tou-san membawaku ke rumah ini ketika usiaku baru enam tahun, dan kau lima tahun. Tempat tinggal asliku di Italia. Sekarang, maukah kau menikah denganku di Italia, Tsuna?"_

"_... A-Aku..."_

"_Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Pasti. Jika itu terjadi, biar alam menghukumku sampai mati."_

"_Cukup. Aku terima.." _

Giotto menggenggam erat tangan Tsuna. Tak ingin Ia pergi kemanapun. Tsuna miliknya seorang. Dan kini, alam menyaksikan bukti cinta mereka berdua. Dan tak ada lagi keraguan di hati Tsuna.

"Tsuna..."

"Ya?"

"_Ti__'__amo_..."

X x x x x X

Pagi hari di kediaman Sawada.

"REBORN!"

Teriakan di pagi hari yang cerah begitu menggema ke seluruh rumah kediaman Sawada. Ibu Tsuna menangis melihat kamar kedua anak kembarnya kosong. Yang Ia temui hanya secarik kertas di kamar Tsuna.

"Bagaimana bisa mereka berdua pergi?" teriakan tak percaya dari sang ayah terus membahana.

Reborn hanya menurunkan _fedora_ miliknya. Sejujurnya Ia mengetahui semuanya. Karena saat mereka bertemu, Reborn pasti ada di balik pintu kamar Tsuna. Mencuri dengar. Berusaha memahami keinginan keponakannya.

Termasuk rencana Giotto membawa Tsuna ke Italia dan menikahinya. Saat mendengar itu, jujur ingin sekali Ia mendobrak pintu kamar Tsuna dan menghalangi niat mereka. Namun mendengar nada keseriusan dari Giotto, Reborn menyerah.

Dan di saat terakhir, Ia melihat Gitto dan Tsuna malam itu, Ia baru mengetahui satu hal. Giotto dapat tertawa lepas seperti itu hanya di depan Tsuna. Kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya adalah Tsuna. Dan sebaliknya.

"Mungkin ini yang terbaik, Mr. Sawada..." Ujar Reborn sembari berjalan menjauhi kedua orang yang terluka itu. "... Karena mereka telah bahagia dengan keputusannya."

X x x x x X

**END**

**Gyaah! Gaje banget! Huhuhuhu**

**Fic pertama tergaje. Huk huk. Makasih buat para author dengan pair G27 karena saia mendapat ilham dari kalian. Hehe. #hajared.**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
